


Necklace

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie gets Eddie a present.Oneshot/drabble





	Necklace

“Hey Eds!” Richie Tozier said excitedly. Both Eddie and their friend Stan had to look up. What was he about to do now? “Look what I got you!” 

He held out a necklace that said “T+K” on it. 

“...wish Bill would do something like that for me,” Stan muttered. 

Eddie blushed. “Like, Tozier and Kasbrak?” He just wanted to make sure, don’t judge him. 

Richie grinned. “No, like Thyroid Cancer, Eds!” He laughed a little. “Of course Tozier and Kasbrak. Do you like it?”

Eddie was silent. Stan smirked. 

“...CANCER STARTS WITH A C YOU DUMBASS!” 

Richie didn’t regret anything. And Stan just continued to smirk. 

Classic. 


End file.
